


Совсем немного

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Шо слишком боится услышать ответ. Боится настолько, что готов закрыть руками собственные уши. Или сбежать как можно дальше, внушая себе, что ничего не изменилось, что Тома всегда будет рядом и все эти разговоры об уходе – всего лишь глупый кошмар, приснившийся под утро».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совсем немного

Руки дрожат, когда Шо поворачивает ключ в замке. Они дрожали всю дорогу, они дрожали с того самого момента, как он узнал. Раньше Шо никогда не испытывал такой смеси эмоций, поэтому и не знает, как с этим бороться. Наверное, было бы проще, расплачься он, как всегда, выпусти он свои эмоции на волю. Хотя, конечно, ему было бы сложно оправдаться перед Джингуджи-куном и Генки, не рассказывая им ничего, но это в любом случае было бы лучше его нынешнего состояния.

Шо ощущает себя каким-то… как будто заледеневшим. Остановившимся. Человеком, который замер на краю пропасти.

Возможно, поэтому он не звонит в дверь, хотя знает, что ему есть, кому открыть.

Свет в квартире не горит, и Шо не включает его, на автомате стаскивая ботинки, вешая куртку мимо вешалки и швыряя сумку куда-то в темноту. Ног касается что-то мягкое и пушистое, но Шо впервые не рад видеть своих любимиц. Он надеется, что Хана и Нэнэ простят его за внезапный игнор, и просто проходит дальше, в комнату. Замирает на пороге, прислушиваясь к почти абсолютной тишине, а потом делает глубокий вдох и нашаривает на стене выключатель.

Тома сидит на полу, откинувшись на диван, и смотрит куда-то в потолок совершенно отсутствующим взглядом. Шо прекрасно видит и его опухшее от недавних слёз лицо, и напряжённую позу, Шо понимает, что должен был бы сказать хоть что-то, хотя бы поздороваться, но…

Шо не может сказать ни слова. У него во рту всё пересохло, а язык как будто весит тонну. Поэтому Шо просто молча садится рядом и ждёт, хотя тишина быстро становится невыносимой.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени до того, как его берут за руку. У Томы непривычно холодные и твёрдые пальцы, как у неживого, и Шо не выдерживает. Сжимает чужую ладонь в своих, трёт её, прижимается к ней щекой. И всё ещё молчит, всё ещё не может поднять взгляд. 

\- Разве ты должен был вернуться сегодня? Завтра ведь репетиция с утра... – произносит Тома наконец, чужим, чуть охрипшим голосом. Таким усталым и печальным, что у Шо снова начинают дрожать руки. А ещё он внезапно чувствует злость. Случилось… случилось такое, а Тома пытается сделать вид, что ничего не было, и что…

\- Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? – вырывается у него само собой. Слишком резко, слишком обвиняюще. И Тома сразу же пытается забрать у него свою руку, но Шо не позволяет, не отпускает, сжимая ещё сильнее. И всё ещё глядя в пол, потому что боится сорваться ещё сильнее. 

\- Шо… - Тома вздыхает, прекращая бесполезные попытки вырваться. – Не надо об этом. Нет смысла об этом говорить. Что случилось, то случилось. Не нужно…

\- Не нужно? – Шо больше не может. Лёд внутри него тает с бешеной скоростью, и это уже не остановить, хотя он и не пытается. – Тома, ты… ты хоть понимаешь, что вообще говоришь! Нет смысла? В том, что ты вот так внезапно бросаешь всё и уходишь, не объясняя причин, оставляя нас всех… нет, оставляя меня…

Шо делает паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и только тогда понимает, что не получил никакой реакции на свою гневную речь. Вообще никакой. Это злит Шо, и он резко вскидывает глаза, потому что хочет видеть, потому что…

Глаза Томы всё такие же безжизненные. Покрасневшие, печальные и полные боли. Шо не может, не хочет видеть его таким. Не может нападать на него или обвинять в чём-то. Просто защитить и поддержать. Вызвать улыбку, как делал много раз до этого. Сделать хоть что-нибудь для человека, которого любит.

\- Прости меня, - тихо говорит Тома. – Это не было таким уж внезапным.

\- Не извиняйся, просто скажи… - начинает было Шо, но обрывает фразу, когда до него доходит вторая половина услышанного. – Что? Не… внезапно?

Наверное, это ещё больнее. Намного больнее. Шо чувствует себя так, словно только что получил удар под дых. Потому, что одно дело – просто уход, а другое – когда этот уход был запланированным и давно решённым, а он…

\- Когда? – выдавливает Шо, прекрасно зная, что его голос сейчас звучит жалко. И что Тома поймёт, о чём именно спрашивают. Они вместе достаточно времени, чтобы научиться понимать друг друга с полуслова. 

-Ну… - тянет Тома, прикусывая губу и глядя куда-то поверх головы Шо. – Об этом шла речь с прошлого августа. 

«И ты молчал?» - почти спрашивает Шо. «И ты всё это время скрывал это от меня?» - почти спрашивает Шо. 

\- Я настолько недостоин твоего доверия? – вырывается у него вместо этого, и Шо видит, как Тома вздрагивает, как в его глазах становится ещё больше вины. 

\- Это не так, - кажется, каждое слово стоит Томе больших усилий. – Я просто не хотел… не хотел. Я старался отложить это, я старался избежать этого. Надеялся, что смогу совмещать. Что смогу быть со всеми вами. Поэтому не говорил. Поэтому об этом знал только Дайго. Мне нужно было посоветоваться с кем-то, и…

Шо не может сдержать саркастической усмешки. Конечно, он должен был догадываться. Дайго, всегда только Дайго был человеком, с которым Тома делится своими проблемами и переживаниями. И, конечно же, Коджи сейчас наверняка чувствует себя лишь чуть менее преданным. 

А впрочем, какая теперь разница? Ушедшего не воротишь, и нужно понять, что делать теперь. Как им быть в нынешних условиях. Когда они больше не коллеги, а всего лишь люди, которые любят друг друга. Смогут ли они удержать эти чувства? Захочет ли Тома и дальше продолжать всё это?

Шо слишком боится услышать ответ. Боится настолько, что готов закрыть руками собственные уши. Или сбежать как можно дальше, внушая себе, что ничего не изменилось, что Тома всегда будет рядом и все эти разговоры об уходе – всего лишь глупый кошмар, приснившийся под утро. 

Наверное, Шо действительно сбежал бы и предпочёл некоторое время не видеться, но он не может. Потому, что не в силах оставить Тому одного и в таком состоянии. Как бы он ни обижался. Как бы ни злился. Какую бы боль ни чувствовал.

\- Прости меня, Шо, - снова повторяет Тома, и у Шо буквально разбивается сердце от той обречённости, которую он слышит и чувствует. Кажется, будто Тома заранее опустил руки и сдался – тот Тома, который всегда упрямо стоит на своём и борется до последнего, даже зная, что заведомо проиграет. Тот Тома, которым Шо всегда так восхищался и на которого хотел быть похожим. Тот Тома, которого Шо так любил. 

Это непривычно, это дико, и это… то самое время, когда Шо должен взять всё на себя. Быть поддержкой и опорой для любимого человека. Даже если тот этого не хочет.

Поэтому Шо просто тянет Тому за руку на себя и крепко сжимает в объятиях, стараясь не дрожать, стараясь сдерживать слёзы, которые подступают к горлу. 

\- Не извиняйся. Мне не нужны твои извинения, - шепчет он вместо этого и чуть отстраняет Тому, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и решительно закончить. – Мне нужен ты. 

Поцелуй выходит солёным и каким-то безжизненным. Практически односторонним. Шо впивается в чужие губы, почти кусает их, невольно вкладывая в каждое прикосновение всю свою боль, всё своё отчаяние. Он цепляется за Тому так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот сломает его, и боится всё сильнее и сильнее, ведь не получает совсем никакого ответа.

\- Тома? – хрипло шепчет он, отстраняясь, и почти сразу же его щеки касаются чужие пальцы, поглаживая так же нежно, как и прежде. Тома улыбается ему – жалко, вымученно, но даже такой улыбки достаточно, чтобы Шо мог надеяться. Чтобы Шо мог бороться дальше, за них обоих. 

\- Ты не злишься на меня? Я виноват перед тобой, правда виноват, и я пойму, если ты возненавидишь меня, но Шо, я…

\- Я не могу тебя ненавидеть, - перебивает Шо. – Я люблю тебя. И мне плевать, если тебя не будет в Агентстве. Но ты должен остаться со мной. Если всё ещё любишь меня. Мы справимся, ты ведь и сам знаешь это. Мы справимся, Тома!

Он сам не замечает, как практически переходит на крик, как по щекам всё же начинают течь слёзы, а тело сотрясает дрожь. Он должен быть сильным, но больше не может держать всё в себе. Потому, что боится. И потому, что, несмотря ни на что, он всё ещё всего лишь восемнадцатилетний подросток, растерянный и неопытный, который не хочет терять то, что ему дорого. Который отчаянно ищет способ сохранить мир, в котором он счастлив. Тома гладит его по щекам, по плечам и спине, шепчет что-то бессмысленное, легонько целует в виски, скулы и кончик носа, и от этой нежности Шо хочется плакать ещё сильнее. Потому, что не он тут должен страдать, не его должны успокаивать. 

А Тома… Тома непривычно мягкий и уязвимый. Опасно хрупкий. Шо боится за него, но, вместе с тем, не знает, как правильно донести свою любовь. Как помочь Томе расслабиться и отпустить всю ту печаль, которая скопилась в нём. Шо слишком остро ощущает себя бесполезным, человеком, который действительно не может помочь кому-то или что-то изменить. 

\- Не надо плакать, Шо, - просит его Тома. – Ты должен быть сильным. Тебя ждёт большое будущее в Агентстве, я всегда это знал. И теперь, когда ты больше не должен цепляться за меня, ты сможешь спокойно дебютировать в Токио. Я уверен, что тебе предложат, всё идёт именно к этому. 

Шо отталкивает его от себя, резко и сильно, так, что Тома выдыхает от изумления, впечатавшись спиной в диван. 

\- Только не говори мне, что это было причиной твоего ухода, - почти шипит Шо. Он зло отводит пятернёй волосы назад и кусает губу сильнее обычного, так сильно, что чувствует на языке металлический привкус собственной крови. – Потому, что если ты это скажешь, то я… я…

\- То что? – Тома едва заметно усмехается, и на мгновение его лицо становится прежним, тем самым, которое Шо так любит до последней чёрточки. 

«То я просто врежу тебе и пожалею об этом», - заканчивает Шо про себя, вместо ответа вновь сгребая Тому в объятия. Теперь он уже не плачет, он слишком зол из-за упрямства партнёра и его недомолвок. И он хочет только одного.

\- Ты любишь меня? – требует ответа Шо, стискивая пальцами чужой свитер так сильно, что будто бы даже слышит треск. Тома запускает пальцы ему в волосы, мягко перебирая их, гладит второй рукой по спине и выдерживает паузу, прежде чем тихо ответить:

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что мои чувства могли измениться из-за случившегося?

Отвечать вопросом на вопрос – вполне в духе Томы, но сейчас Шо не способен адекватно воспринимать это. Но, кажется, он нашёл тот самый способ, которым они оба смогут выразить друг другу всё, что чувствуют. Прямо сейчас. Они просто должны быть вместе. Они просто должны стать единым целым. 

\- Тогда будь моим, Тома, - шепчет Шо ему на ухо, хрипло и прерывисто. – Будь моим сейчас, сегодня, завтра, навсегда. Плевать на Агентство. Плевать на всё. Просто будь моим.

Он не дожидается ответа и снова целует Тому, всё так же горячо и отчаянно, только теперь всё иначе. Ему отвечают, его целуют с неменьшим отчаянием, как будто Тома пытается доказать – самому себе, Шо, им обоим – что ничего не изменилось. Но Шо чувствует эту перемену, этот надлом в Томе, хотя бы потому, что тот позволяет, безропотно отдаёт себя. Они пробовали смену позиций от силы пару раз, и Тома всегда был очень напряжённым, как будто бы недовольным. Тому всегда приходилось уговаривать, упрашивать. И сейчас Шо не чувствует никакой радости. Только горечь.

Только злость. Не на Тому, вовсе нет. Эта злость необъяснимая, но сильная и болезненная, она жжёт внутри, и Шо не знает, как прогнать её прочь.

Накануне концертов Тома покрасился, и Шо ещё помнил своё удивление и смущение от прикосновений к светлым прядям, но перед уходом он вернул волосам более привычный оттенок. И сейчас это невольно становится лишним напоминанием о случившемся. Шо запускает пальцы в чужие волосы, всё ещё жёсткие после краски, и старательно давит в себе неведомо откуда проснувшееся желание вцепиться в них крепче и дёрнуть, запрокинув Томе голову. Причинить боль, чтобы тот, наконец, понял. Но Шо не может. Он хочет быть нежным, сильным и заботливым. Он хочет, чтобы Тома таял под его прикосновениями, точно так же, как сам Шо – под руками и губами Томы. Но Шо совсем не уверен, что сможет.

Тома позволяет стащить с него свитер и футболку, и Шо осторожно, почти неуверенно касается чужого тела. Прижимает ладонь к груди, чувствуя стук сердца, водит пальцами по ключицам, гладит шею. У Томы всегда была слишком светлая, слишком нежная кожа, на которой так легко оставались любые следы – отметины от пальцев, царапины, поцелуи. Шо всегда хотелось прикоснуться сильнее, попробовать чужую кожу на вкус, оставить метки, но он не мог. Потому, что работа, потому что съёмки, потому что о них не должен был узнать никто. Но теперь… теперь это всё в прошлом. Теперь… Шо впивается губами в шею Томы прежде, чем успевает это понять, он терзает чужую кожу, чуть прикусывая её и вбирая в рот, наслаждаясь странным чуть сладковатым привкусом и услышанным судорожным выдохом. А потом и видом отметины, такой яркой на фоне красивой белой кожи. Шо хочет ещё. Ещё и ещё. Пометить Тому целиком, чтобы никто, никто не мог сомневаться в том, что они принадлежат друг другу. Шо ещё никогда не ощущал себя настолько собственником, он не может контролировать эти эмоции, поэтому просто продолжает. Он оставляет ещё один засос на другой стороне шеи, слишком сильно прикусывает чужую ключицу, всасывает кожу над правым соском и всё ещё не может насытиться. 

\- Шо… - шепчет Тома, и его пальцы беспорядочно шарят по плечам и спине Шо. Тот замирает, прижимая партнёра к себе ещё крепче, практически вдавливая в себя, и смотрит – снизу вверх, как часто смотрел прежде. Тома улыбается ему уже чуточку увереннее, а потом произносит одно слово, которое окончательно заставляет Шо забыть обо всём, спустить тормоза. – Продолжай. 

Шо действительно не умеет, он совсем не привык быть главным, не привык проявлять какую-то активность. Раньше он просто расслаблялся, отдавал себя в полную власть Томы и боялся сделать что-то не так, боялся всё испортить своими неуклюжими прикосновениями. Но сейчас страха нет. Есть только желание доставить любимому человеку и отчаянная потребность в его близости. Отчаянная потребность почувствовать, что Тома всё ещё в его жизни.

Шо ласкает губами и языком чужие соски, покрывает поцелуями грудь и плечи, водит кончиками пальцев по животу Томы, оглаживая и успокаивая. Он не хочет торопиться, как бы этого на самом деле не хотелось, и он совсем не думает о себе. Тома смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц и всё ещё слабо улыбается, и Шо хочет сделать эту улыбку настоящей, хочет прогнать из взгляда партнёра боль, вину и обречённость. Он, наконец, укладывает Тому прямо на ковёр и устраивается рядом, потянувшись за поцелуем. 

\- Твоя одежда, - тихо произносит Тома, и Шо, непонимающе замерев на мгновение, кивает. Он стаскивает кофту через голову, не утруждаясь расстёгиванием, но когда он пытается расправиться с ремнём джинсов, его останавливают. 

\- Позволь мне, - Тома сам целует его, с силой прихватывая за искусанную нижнюю губу, и ловко расстёгивает ремень и ширинку, стаскивая джинсы одним рывком. Шо неловко выпутывается из них, стараясь сделать это побыстрее, потому что снова хочет почувствовать под руками тело Томы, снова хочет обнимать его. Они падают на ковёр, уже будучи в одном нижнем белье и переплетясь друг с другом так сильно, как только могут. Шо чувствует, что Тома возбуждён уже ничуть не меньше его самого, и отстранённо думает, может ли он действительно…

\- Не тяни, Шо, - шепчет Тома, целуя. Сейчас его глаза такие тёмные-тёмные, что в них можно утонуть. В них всё ещё слишком много всего, но теперь Тома уже неуловимо изменился. Справился с собой, спрятал все эмоции. Шо это не нравится, совсем не нравится, но он не может сейчас думать об этом. Особенно когда Тома вжимается бёдрами в его бёдра и весьма недвусмысленно трётся. Особенно когда Тома проводит кончиками пальцев по его позвоночнику вверх-вниз и посасывает его нижнюю губу. – Просто будь во мне. 

Шо не помнит, как делает это. Он вообще слабо соображает в тот момент, мысли в голове спутываются в невнятную кашу, перед глазами всё плывёт, а собственное тело подчиняется не до конца. Снова дрожат руки, и Шо неловко проливает смазку прямо на ковёр, но сейчас подобные мелочи не волнуют их обоих. Тома же улыбается ему и направляет его руку, когда Шо снова начинает мешкать. 

\- Просто постарайся, - просит Тома и практически сразу закусывает губу, зажмуривается, тихо шипя сквозь зубы. Он не привык, и Шо не винит его – в конце концов, он всё ещё помнит, каково было ему самому в первое время. Нужно просто немного потерпеть, а потом…

\- Прости, - неловко извиняется Шо. Он целует Тому в щёку, в лоб, легонько касается губами губ и старается двигать пальцем внутри как можно более плавно и осторожно. Ему кажется, что он нескоро решается на второй палец, потому что Шо совсем теряет какое-либо ощущение времени. Происходящее всё сильнее и сильнее кажется сном, но когда Тома впервые тихо стонет от удовольствия оттого, что Шо задевает внутри нужное местечко, то реальность словно бы напоминает о себе. От звука любимого голоса, такого непривычно откровенного, у Шо буквально дёргается член, и он больше не может терпеть.

\- Я войду, Тома, - полуспрашивает он, нависая сверху и прижимаясь лбом к чужому лбу, такому же вспотевшему, как и его собственный. И только получив слабый кивок, позволяет себе сделать это.

Внутри слишком горячо, слишком узко, и Шо весь сгорает от смеси физических ощущений и мыслей о том, что вот так у них впервые. Впервые Тома сам попросил его, впервые доверился настолько, что они делают это лицом к лицу. Впервые… Шо рвано, неумело делает первый толчок и сразу же слышит, как Тома вскрикивает, неизвестно, от боли ли или от чего-то другого. Шо невольно замирает и только тогда открывает зажмуренные глаза, чтобы увидеть. 

Тома закрывает лицо руками так, что видны лишь только его судорожно приоткрытые губы. Он явно смущён, и очень сильно, а возможно даже, что и стыдится. И Шо не знает, чего именно. 

\- Тома… - выдавливает он из себя, облизывая пересохшие губы. – Тома, что-то не так? Если хочешь, мы всё прекратим…

\- Нет! - почти выкрикивает Тома и тут же замирает, словно испугавшись сам себя. – Нет, - уже мягче повторяет он. – Просто продолжай. Не обращай внимания.

\- Тебе неприятно? – снова спрашивает Шо. Он по-прежнему не двигается, неуверенный, что имеет право на это. – Если да, то просто скажи. Я…

\- Мне… Шо, просто продолжай, - практически умоляет его Тома, и Шо подчиняется, как подчинялся всегда.

\- Но тогда… если всё в порядке… посмотри на меня? – только лишь просит он. – Посмотри на меня, Тома. 

Шо, на самом деле, не знает, что увидит в итоге, но… Тома медленно, очень медленно убирает руки от лица, открывая покрасневшие щёки и влажные от слёз глаза. 

\- Не смотри на меня так, - хрипло шепчет он. – Ты не должен видеть меня таким…

\- Каким – таким? – Шо действительно не понимает. Он наклоняется и прижимается губами к векам партнёра, пробует на вкус чужие слёзы. 

\- Таким… слабым, - выдавливает Тома совсем тихо, и Шо внезапно осознаёт – Тома стыдится показаться ему уязвимым, поддавшимся удовольствию. Это так неожиданно мило, что Шо с трудом сдерживает смех. И вместо этого поудобнее подхватывает партнёра под поясницу, чуть приподнимая.

\- Просто не думай ни о чём, - просит он. – Я так люблю тебя, Тома… просто позволь сделать тебе хорошо.

Тома слабо кивает и обхватывает его за шею обеими руками, неловко подаётся навстречу, тут же снова зашипев, и Шо продолжает. Теперь, когда они оба открыты друг другу, всё иначе, всё глубже и острее. Шо почти забывает о том, что сделал Тома, Шо забывает о том, что любая их встреча может оказаться последней. Шо просто хочет забрать боль Томы себе, как бы ему самому не было от этого невыносимо. Они переплетаются вспотевшими пальцами, и Шо сквозь пелену, застлавшую взгляд, любуется любимым лицом, на котором сейчас нет ничего, кроме удовольствия. Он обхватывает рукой член Томы, чтобы помочь партнёру поскорее достичь развязки, и сдерживает себя, чтобы подольше растянуть это восхитительное единение. Чтобы подольше не думать о том, какая жизнь ждёт их теперь. Но Шо всегда был слишком чувствительным, поэтому всё случается слишком быстро и слишком внезапно. Он хочет выйти, чтобы не кончать внутрь, но не успевает, да и Тома не позволяет ему этого, сжимая в себе и удерживая коленями. 

\- Не покидай меня, - шепчет он одними губами, и Шо кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание, настолько сильно ощущается этот оргазм. Он кричит, его всего колотит, и он далеко не сразу чувствует, что его рука стала влажной и липкой. Тома прячет покрасневшее лицо в его плече и держится за него всем, чем можно, так крепко, будто если отпустит – то потеряет навсегда. 

Шо очень хочет убедить его, что этого никогда не случиться, но у него нет сил на разговоры. Так что он просто вжимает Тому в себя ещё сильнее и так замирает, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

\- Обещай, что расскажешь мне потом, - просит Шо после. Они лежат на диване, всё ещё обнажённые, но укутанные в тёплый плед. Шо тепло и хорошо, он наслаждается прикосновениями к чужой коже и то и дело водит ладонью по боку Томы и его бедру, словно пытаясь убедить самого себя в том, что это не сон. – Сейчас… не надо. Не думаю, что мы оба готовы к этому. Но когда-нибудь – обязательно. Я хочу знать.

\- Обещаю, - соглашается Тома. Он целует Шо в висок и снова принимается перебирать его взлохмаченные волосы, приглаживая их. Давняя-давняя привычка. – Но я правда счастлив, что ты всё ещё готов…

«Готов принять меня таким, какой я есть». «Готов быть со мной». У Шо множество вариантов, что именно Тома мог иметь в виду, но он не озвучивает ни одного. Смысл понятен, и это главное.

\- Я никогда от тебя не откажусь, - серьёзно говорит он вместо этого и в награду получает поцелуй, долгий и сладкий. Тома прижимается к нему ещё крепче, и Шо отчаянно хочется задержать эти мгновения. Просто позволить им быть счастливыми ещё немного. 

\- на самом деле, я не собирался позволить тебе этого, даже если ты бы надумал, - заявляет Тома наконец, оторвавшись от его губ, и Шо не может сдержать искренней улыбки. Потому что, кажется, его любимый Тома наконец вернулся. 

\- Когда ты выучишься, а я дебютирую… - бормочет он некоторое время спустя, утыкаясь лицом в шею партнёра и вдыхая любимый запах. – То станешь моим менеджером. Нет, не так. Нашим. Потому, что я не хочу быть в группе с токийскими джуниорами. Я хочу остаться с ребятами, и всегда хотел. Не только из-за тебя. 

\- Я знаю, - Тома ласково гладит его по спине, и Шо прогибает спину под этими прикосновениями. – Ты должен стараться, Шо. За нас обоих, хоть это и звучит ужасно эгоистично.

\- Я буду, - обещает Шо. – Я буду. И я смогу.

До утра осталось совсем немного.


End file.
